El vértigo de la vida sin ti
by Mishima Yukio
Summary: Kevin pierde la memoria en un accidente... Lo que se encuentra después de él es un mundo lleno por conocer, pero no todo es bueno. Algo falta... (Mal, pésimo summary, sólo lean ¿si? Keveddy y Kevedd, al avanzar la historia creo que se entenderá) Gracias por leer
1. Chapter 1

"Si tú murieras

Las estrellas a pesar de su lámpara

Encendida

Perderían el camino

¿Qué sería el universo?" Altazor, Huidobro

El vértigo de la vida sin ti

I

Es gracioso como la vida te lleva por caminos tan complicados, te das cuenta de lo poco que importan las etapas desde tu nacimiento hasta tus últimos momentos de agonía, porque son en realidad las personas que se cruzan en tu camino aquellas que te marcan, son lo que de verdad significan algo. El tiempo puede cambiar lo que sientes y a ti mismo, pero existe algo que no puede borrar: las heridas.

Me siento cansado y destrozado, tan triste y hueco… la fotografía que sostengo entre mis manos no puede ser verdad, debe ser una mentira… ¡No! La vida después de él es la verdadera mentira ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban engañarme? ¿Hasta dónde llegarían? El accidente y todo antes de él se revuelve en mi cabeza y una lágrima cálida se desliza, se concentran en ella todas mis emociones, se liberan. Duele, me asfixio, quiero la inexistencia de la muerte… No sé cómo salir de aquí.

-Hoy es un gran día. Vuelves después de tanto tiempo —le digo mientras caminamos lado a lado.

-Tranquilo, no es para tanto— toca su cabeza, respira profundo para tratar de calmarse; debe ser el camino es el mismo que tomaba con él.

-Si aún te sientes al… no deberías volver— lo miro a los ojos, casi puedo ver a mi amigo en ellos, se quedó grabado en esas pupilas verdes sin brillo, casi sin vida.

-Estoy bien, Eddy. Tranquilo, son dolores de cabeza normales, suceden cada vez que estoy por recordar algo— ¡No! ¿será posible que él llegue a tu memoria tan pronto? Tengo miedo así que lo sostengo de la mano, mi inútil esfuerzo para evitar su partida. Me mira y sonríe— parece que hay cosas que todavía no vuelven.

-La memoria es engañosa, los deseos volubles y los sentimientos tan inciertos que nos llevan al vértigo de lo desconocido. Las clases de siempre, las personas de todos los días, alegres de verlo de nuevo, su sonrisa de resurrección se puede notar en su primer día. Ha regresado y a pesar de su vitalidad lo siento ausente de este mundo al quedarnos a solas en su habitación.

-Estoy muerto, hombre. Tantas personas, mi rutina, mi vida de siempre… al menos hasta donde puedo recordar— te escucho apenas, parece que te miro y sonrío sin darme cuenta; a veces mi cuerpo es más sincero de lo que deseo— Eddy, ven aquí. Recuéstate a mi lado—obedezco, su tacto me ha hecho mucha falta.

-Kevin… —un suspiro se escapa de mi pecho. Siempre logra mezclar todo dentro de mí— fue un gran día ¿verdad? ¡No me toques de esa manera, pervertido!

-Tranquilo —ríes y sigue recorriendo mi piel debajo de la ropa. Sus manos están calientes, tanto que siento que me queman— sólo quiero sentirte un poco, cada vez que te toco , te veo o escucho algo dentro de mí me dice que tienes una parte importante de mis recuerdos— me mira intrigado, ha detenido su búsqueda de más contacto. Desvió la mirada, tengo miedo.

Todos los días me convenzo de lo mismo: es por su bien, me pidieron cuidarlo. Estoy cumpliendo una promesa. ¡Mentira! También tienes algo que yo deseo, al verte puedo distinguir la tenue silueta de un fantasma que sonríe. Cada vez que acaricias de manera tan ansiosa, cada rose de tus labios en cualquier parte de mi piel me llenan de culpa. Sonrío. Lo peor es sonreír cuando nuestros cuerpos se acoplan y pronuncio tu nombre entre jadeos… terrible sensación de satisfacción, placer y dolor. Desolador clímax de ausencia.

-Háblame de las personas que viven enfrente —me detengo de manera brusca ante su petición. Gracias diosa Fortuna por no dejar que Kevin note mi turbación, el momento indicado para terminar de cambiarme.

-Ya no hay nadie viviendo allí

-¿Antes lo había? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cómo eran? ¿Los conocía? —comienzas a agitarte, se nota en tu voz impaciente, las palabras aceleradas y tu respiración entrecortada.

-Kevin…— no hay respuesta— ¡Kevin!—grito esta vez— mírame… Las personas que vivían en esa casa se mudaron. Hace tiempo que se fueron, no necesitas recordarlas.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por la aceptación de mi trabajo, segundo gracias por las amenazas, me dieron de alguna manera enferma el ánimo de seguir adelante. Muchas gracias por hacerme saber que si se lee: Saskia Neko-chan, Soratachan y Darkela. Espero no defraudarlas C':

Disclaimer: Bueno había olvidado poner esto. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo la historia llena de drama (creo)

* * *

II

"Si la vida fuera otra  
y la muerte llegase  
entonces, te amaría  
hoy, mañana...  
por siempre...  
todavía."

Mario Benedetti.

Poco a poco comencé a recordar a todos y mi vida antes del accidente, pero la realidad es que no todo ha regresado. Que cansancio, que vacío… quiero dormir y no despertar, allí en mis sueños donde el tiempo ni existe y una suave voz me llama; con un tono alegre repite mi nombre. Los parpados comienzan a ceder ¿Cómo se presentará hoy? ¿por fin podré verle en su totalidad?

—Kevin… Kevin… —apenas es audible, un susurro.

—¿Qué pasa?—respondo con la esperanza de que mi voz le llegue.

—¿Me quieres? Dime que me quieres. Aleja mis miedos, por favor.

—Sí, te amo—Ya casi puedo tomar su mano, es una distancia tan corta… Sólo tengo que extender un poco más mi brazo en su dirección. ¡No! Se desvanece su silueta, se pierde, se aleja, de nuevo estoy solo en la obscuridad. Una voz familiar me llama, la escucho entre las sombras… es Eddy. No quiero despertar, no quiero verlo… es que… a veces el vacío con su presencia aumenta, disminuye, es extraño el momento en que dura un suspiro el alivio, ,e lastima y sana ¡Vete!

—¡Kevin!— abro los ojos, está sentado mi lado y toca mi hombro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?—desvío la mirada, mis ojos atraviesan el cristal posándose en la ventana del otro lado de la calle.

—Fueron casi veinte minutos y te estuve esperando abajo.

—Ah… ya veo. Lo siento—quiero llorar como nunca en mi vida, pero sin ningún motivo.

—¿Qué estabas soñando?—tocas mi cabeza y me atraviesa un dolor punzante el pecho, abres la herida que inconscientemente tengo, que trato de sanar sin darme cuenta.

Mi sueño… si te contará mi sueño… ¿qué harías? Cerraré los ojos de nuevo, ignorando mi propia pregunta, deseo en lo más profundo saber de quién es la voz llamándome; ¿lo conocí antes? ¿Fue parte de mi vida? Si es así, no tiene lógica que sintiéndote una parte de mi ser no te recuerde.

Kevin, vuelves a soñar con Doble D, vuelve a ti cada noche y nunca recuerdas por la mañana, veo en tus ojos la remembranza perdida de su ausencia. Lo amabas tanto que seguramente si retornara a tu memoria te volverías loco de dolor. Han pasado nueve meses desde el accidente, seis desde que despertaste y tres en una relación meramente física de complacencia, nuestro único vínculo es Edd ¿Cómo fue que le prometí eso? Recuerda Eddy, recuerda la razón por la que estás a lado de Kevin

—Eddy… cuida de Kevin ¿sí?— habla casi exhausto, sin vida, desvaneciéndose.

—Tonto, para eso estarás tú. Perdón… yo...

—Está bien—sonríes a pesar de todo, eres demasiado bueno, Edd.

—Perdón, perdón—lo repito tanto mientras lloro incontrolable; ¡duele maldición! Me está torturando saber que te desvaneces.

—No llores Eddy, gracias por ser mi amigo… promete que cuidarás de Kevin—no digas cosas que indiquen el final, no me martirices con este saber inevitable de tu partida.

—Lo prometo—el agarre de tu mano comenzó a ceder, tu corazón se detuvo y casi pude escuchar un murmullo diciendo "Gracias"

La habitación se llenó de enfermeras y doctores, los padres de Doble D lloraban desesperadamente, su amor fue más evidente tras su partida; Ed no lo asimilaba y le llamaba casi gritando. No sé en qué momento me separaron de él, deje de sostener su mano, de estar en la habitación, dejar de escuchar el llanto, no sé en qué instante me desconecté de la realidad y transcurrió el tiempo. De la nada me encontré en su sepelio, todos vestían de negro, las oraciones se elevaban para su descanso eterno, muchos rostros afligidos tapizaban el paisaje, ese triste día apenas podían contenerse las lágrimas; yo ya estaba cansado de llorar en silencio, la ceremonia la sentí tan breve que me quede parado frente a su lápida leyendo y delineando con las yemas de mis dedos su nombre grabado para nunca olvidar. La culpa me aplasta, cada vez que lo recuerdo; el momento que me supe un asesino indirecto.

Deposito un beso en la frente de Kevin, tan divino y casto que casi parece irreal, nueve meses desde su muerte y no asimilo aún la relación que desarrolle con el amor de su vida. Todos los días busco inútilmente a Doble D en Kevin, en sus ojos, en su tacto, en su presencia misma; parece que nada queda de él en ningún lado. Mi atención se desvía al cuerpo recostado a mi lado con el rostro mortificado que refleja una queja, una pesadilla.

—No… no te vayas… te amo—sigue dormido, él lo recuerda sin saber quien es.

—Su nombre es Eddward—le susurro al oído y un par de lágrimas se asoman a las comisuras de sus ojos. Sigue dormido.

* * *

Notas finales: Bien aquí el segundo capítulo ¿algún comentario, queja o crítica? Siéntanse libres de decirla c: Muchas gracias a los Reviews del capítulo anterior y a los que me dedicaron unos minutos.


End file.
